107th Hunger Games
by Anna Valdez
Summary: 24 Kids face off . . . and only one remains. Scarred from the bloody mess before them. The games are beginning . . . only to end with 23 dead . . . Keep you're eyes open, and let the games begin!
1. District 1

**DISTRICT 1**

HI, I'm Thalia Greengrass. I have blonde hair, and blackish-blue eyes. The capitol sucks and I hate my life. If you think your life stinks you should look at mine, I'm just a magnet for bad luck.

"THALIA ASTERIA GREENGRASS GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" my mother yelled. Did I forget to tell you she hates me? Ever since my father died from pneumonia my life has been heck "Coming!" I yelled while I grabbed my silver dress off the dresser. I looked in the mirror and traced along the scars from my mother's beatings "NOW!" a booming voice commanded. I slipped the dress over my head and put on my black worn-out flats.

~~~~….~~~~….~~~~….~~~~….~~~~….~~~~AT BREAKFAST~~~~…. ~~~~…. ~~~~…. ~~~~…. ~~~~…. ~~~~

"The reaping is today and you almost came out late!" my mother said angrily "how would we explain you being late to the peacekeepers!" I squeaked. "Can I eat please?" I said quietly "I need to go soon…" She frowned, but it gradually turned into a smirk. I panicked. What could she possible be smirking about? But at that moment her words shocked me.

"You are going to volunteer for the hunger games." She said and laughed loudly. I knew she could be cruel, But this cruel "Or what?!" I shouted at her grabbing a knife out of the kitchen drawer. I advanced in on her.

I really don't want to go to the hunger games. I want to get out of this place, and be free! I want to have a happy life, with a husband and children, she can't send me! "You won't see another day." She sneered "You have already brought shame upon this family, and I need the money."

I squeaked in fear. "I have to go…" I said pushing my non-eaten breakfast aside, dropping the knife, and walking out the door. "You better volunteer!" she yelled after me "or else!"

~~~~….~~~~….~~~~….~~~~….~~~~….~~~~AT THE REAPING~~~~…. ~~~~…. ~~~~…. ~~~~…. ~~~~…. ~~~~

I walked down the lonesome street of district one "Thal!" I looked around, and kept walking "Thal!" I walked faster until something clamped their hand over my mouth

"HELP!" my screams were muffled by the hand. I got an idea; I looked at my target's hand, and bit it.

"Ouch, Thal that hurt!" I recognized that voice.

"Cameron!" I squealed, as he picked me up and spun my around.

"Let's get to the reaping before the PEACE-keepers arrest us or give us a punishment." I giggled.

"Ok" he replied "Up you go!" he said as he picked me up bridal style, and ran to the square.

You couldn't exactly call me his girlfriend, because we haven't kissed… But we are only twelve for hades sake! I mean twelve year olds can't really kiss… right? Nothing in those fairytale movies ever happen where the girl gets the guy in Panem….

Something brought me out of my thoughts, because we were here.

"Thal I have to go to the boys over there, ok?" Cameron said as he walked off. "I'll see you later."

I find myself standing in a clump of twelve year old girls from town. We all exchange hugs and well-wishing then focus our attention on the temporary stage that is set up before the justice building. It holds three chairs, a podium, and two large glass balls, one for the boys and one for the girls. I stare at the paper slips in the girls' ball. I wonder who I'll volunteer for; will it be someone I want to volunteer for?

Two of the three chairs fill with Mayor Crest-Worth, who's a small, bald man, And Kittrene Extrecliff, District ones escort, fresh from that stupid capitol with her scary blue grin, Rainbow hair, and a light pinkish-blue suit. Both Kittrene and The mayor looked worriedly at the empty seat. Just as the clock strikes two-thirty, the mayor steps up to the podium and begins to read. It's the same story every year. He tells the history of Panem, the country that rose up out of the ashes of a place that was once called North America. It's not worth listening to, because the message is clear. "Rebel against us and we will blow you up, like district thirteen!"

That's a good message, don't you agree? (A/N: For all you people who are—Not too bright… That was sarcasm.) Just as Kittrene was about to say "Ladies first!" and pick a tribute—Anya ran on stage. She was a former victor, now mentor for district 1.

"I'm, so sorry!" She said exasperatedly, as she sat down. "I got caught in some trouble on the way!"

"It's quite alright, dearie," Kittrene said in her annoying capitol accent. "Now, don't mind that distraction, back to the subject, Ladies first!"

She dug her pale-pinkish hand into the bowl and called," Shynnah Conapolis!"

The poor soul, she looked mortified, she looked as someone else with that name, would walk up for her. I now _want _to volunteer for her, I feel really bad. Anya had a pained look on her face, as she wanted to go through it all again, for this girl.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I called, as I walked up to the stage.

"Oh, how lovely we have a volunteer!" Kittrene chirped.

I stood on the stage looking into Cameron's eyes, with grief, while He looked back at me with a 'Why did you do that' Expression.

"What is your name, dearie?" Kittrene asked.

"Thalia Greengrass is my name." I said back.

"Now for the boys…" She said sticking her hand into the bowl, digging around, and pulling out a name.

"Bravet Kaminska!" She called, as the boy strode up. "Put your hands together for our tributes!"

It was silent, not even a cricket dared to chirp. They all put two fingers to their lips, and raised them to us, as to say good-bye, and good-luck. The peacekeepers lead us into the justice building, for our goodbyes to our families—except I had no family.

I sat on the bench waiting for Cameron to come—but he never did.

"Time is up." The peacekeeper said, and dragged me to the train.

"Get on." He said rudely.

I looked back at district one—this would be my last time to ever see my home again—and I never saw Cameron before I will die—I will not live in the hunger games—I am sure of that.


	2. District two

Yay! I have a boy tribute for district two! You are still welcome to submit. Here is the list.

Girl District 1: Thalia Greengrass Age: 12

Boy district 1: Bravet Kaminska Age: 15

Girl district 2: Ember Fawn- MissHippoPot Age: 14

Boy district 2: Perseus Greystone- Janelle Howard Age: 17

Girl district 3: Vivian rose- Ktcat96

Boy district 3:

Girl district 4:

Boy district 4:

Girl district 5: Mirvena Smith- Amber Tate ( Age 14 )

Boy district 5:

Girl district 6: Aurelia Galloway- Janelle Howard Age: 16

Boy district 6:

Girl district 7: Diane Sommerfield- Veggymonster Age: 17

Boy district 7:

Girl district 8: Magnolia (Maggie) Crescent – Iloverueforever Age: 18

Boy district 8:

Girl district 9: Hope Jucla- ActOnStrengthAlone- Age 14

Boy district 9:

Girl district 10: Bree Mackintosh- EmeraldPaw Age: 17

Boy district 10:

Girl district 11:

Boy district 11:

Girl District 12: Torali Clary – Bribrirocks17 Age: 16

Boy district 12:

Girl district 13: Skylar Summers- Pinkwater17 Age: 15

Boy district 13: Arden Darsten- MissHippoPot : Age 15

ENJOY DISTRICT TWO!

Ember P.O.V

I woke up to a loud shout—Hitting my head in the process 'Ow… that hurt," I thought tiredly.

"Emmy, Emmy," My little brother squealed, "Today is the day of the reaping!"

My little brother Ostro thought the Hunger games was a _good_ thing, because we came home happy every year—Thing was we were happy because I wasn't reaped. I just think my parents should tell Ostro about what can happen in the hunger games—or at the reapings. He needs to know these things, it's not right for him to be excited about these things.

Ostro skipped out of my room, as I groaned, and covered my head with blankets.

"Ember, honey you need to get dressed… we have to leave in about thirty minutes." My mother said quietly, taking the covers off of my head.

"Ok…" I muttered, and turned over.

My mother walked out of my room, looking back at me with concern, and closing the door. I slowly dragged myself out of bed. I shook my legs out, and looked at my clock. I only had thirty minutes literally!

I walked to my desk, and picked up my favorite dress—my cream lace one. I stripped myself out of my clothes, slipped the dress over my head, and looked in the mirror. It was beautiful—the way it flows just the right way—and mum hardly had to pay any for it. I grabbed my boots from the closet, and put them on, lacing them up slowly. All that was left was make-up—even though I hardly wear any—ever.

I walked to my drawer, grabbed my chap-stick, and gently spread it over my lips. My hand instantly went for the drawer, to put the chap-stick, when something very sharp punctured my skin.

"Ouch…" I mumbled, as I sucked on my finger.

I looked to see the source, and I saw my butterfly clip.

"Perfect!" I squealed happily, totally forgetting about my finger.

I took my hair down, so it was in its usual neat ringlets. The butterfly clip was the thing that was definitely needed. I placed it right near my ear, to pull my bangs back. I looked in the mirror…. I look good.

"Ember, it's time to train, before the reaping." My dad's gruff voice called.

"Ok." I called back, running out of my room.

While the loud stomping of my boots made their way down the steps. Dad was nowhere in sight, and he was the one who called me here. I stepped outside to look for him—and there I was a dummy, knife, whip, dagger, and a note, it said…

_Dear Ember,_

_I have gone to the square, something went wrong. Train without me I am sure you will do fine._

_Love you, Daddy._

I picked up the whip, and looked to the dummy "This will be like taking candy from Ostro" I thought happily. I lashed the whip around the dummy's neck, and pulled it right off. "that was easier than taking candy from Ostro actually." I laughed at my own joke. I looked at my watch.

"NINE THIRTY!" I screamed, "I have to go!"

I I hardly got to even train… ugh. I started to run, which was not easy because of my boots. I saw Leonis go in front of me, and look back—He was late too.

"Hop on." He shouted, as we were running.

I hiked up my dress, and hopped on his back in one swift movement.

"Onward!" I squealed, kicking his sides.

He ran at his fullest speed, I could see the square ahead. We ran for a couple of minutes before we reached the square. I ran to the squealing, and giggling group of age 14 girls. I stood out in the crowd. I had a poker face, while the other girls had grins, I had brunette hair, while most had blonde—Psh they are all ditz—I don't need to be blonde, and stupid. It broke me out of my trance when Leonis gave me a glare—Oh I never said bye….

I waved to him and his frown, turned into a slight smile. I smiled back.

All of us girls exchanged well-wishing and then focused our attention on the temporary stage that is set up before the justice building. It holds three chairs, a podium, and two large glass balls, one for the boys and one for the girls. I stare at the paper slips in the girls' ball. My name was in there somewhere—three times.

Two of the three chairs fill with Mayor Crest-Worth, who's a tall, full haired man, and Franda Frissile , District two's escort, fresh from the capitol, with her very attractive, but capitol-ish, red lipstick grin, brunette hair, and grey suit—including a silk pencil skirt, and Shelbi Ignego our former victor—Now mentor, with her dirty blonde ringlets, pink lips, and a blue fitting dress—she was 17 right now. . Just as the clock strikes two-thirty, the mayor steps up to the podium and begins to read. It's the same story every year. He tells the history of Panem, the country that rose up out of the ashes of a place that was once called North America. The message is very clear though. "SAY OTHERWISE, OR TRY TO GO AGAINST US, WE WILL BLOW YOU UP, WITH NO REGRETS."

Oh… how I just love the capitol. (A/N: SARCASM!")

"Ladies first!" Franda called rather…loudly.

She dug her blue, long, witch-like nails into the glass bowl, and pulled out a slip. What she said broke me into pieces.

"Savera Nenossi!" She called.

Savera—my best friend—stepped forward and started to walk up slowly.

I panicked.

"I volunteer—I volunteer as tribute!" I called.

What did I just do! Shocked, hurt, and confused, I walked onto the stage looking Savera straight in the eye.

She had a worried look on her face. The escort Franda held up my hand. My face felt hot, and my palms were sweating.

"What is your name?" She chirped. My face felt even hotter.

"Ember Fawn…" I said. My face was glowing red now.

"Now for the boys!" she called.

Perseus P.O.V

I walked to my house, with a poker-face on, Pushing people in my way. They don't deserve the ground I walk on— 'nor the ground at all. If there is someone who needs to get a grip, it's those people—they don't want the hunger games to happen! I walked into my house, straight into my little sister—Estrella.

"Essie watch where you are going!" I yelled angrily.

Tears filled her little eyes, as she began to cry.

"I-I'm s-sorry Percy I-I didn't mean t-to." She cried.

"Oh Essie I'm sorry…" I said, Picking her up and setting her on my lap. "I am just a little angry today."

I wiped her tears away with my thumb.

"Now Essie, I have to get ready for the reaping," I said. "So don't cry, and hold me up—Please."

Essie jumped off my lap, and wiped her remaining tears. "Ok Percy."

She sniffled guiltily, and walked away. I tromped up the stairs, splintering the wood beneath my feet.

Slacks lay on the bed, along with a white dress-shirt. I slipped both on quickly and ruffled my hair. I was ready to go.

I reached the square in a matter of minutes, just as Annalise said," Gobbet Shanty"

I ran harder, and faster. This was my plan, to get into the hunger games. There was a young girl that looked to be about fourteen, standing on the stage, she was going to be first on my list.

"I volunteer!" I called proudly.

"You?" She said obviously intrigued.

"Yup, I just explained that," I said pompously. "Don't worry your pretty little face toots."

Annalise gasped, and blushed.

"I'm flattered, but you're a bit too young," She said a British accent slipping out of her voice. "And, you have to get onto the stage."

I smirked rudely at the crowd, as I walked onto the stage, pushing people in my way.

"Can we get a round of applause for our tributes of the 107th Hunger Games?" Annalise chirped. Everyone clapped.

The peacekeepers skipped the goodbyes, I was glad. I didn't want my little sister's tears and snot on me for the pictures.

NO ONE'S P.O.V

The peacekeepers led the tributes onto the train. They shut the compartment doors, opened the windows, and left. The tributes looked out the windows, only to see their sibling's tears. The Greystone, and the Fawn family were staring at the tributes, tears in their eyes, with pleading looks.

The train started to move, and the families waved like robots—programmed to do so.

They had really upset the hunger games—and they knew they may never see them again.

**I might be changing my name—and I want it to do with one of my stories like—Ana May Williams, or Ana May Crest, or something, but I want the first name toi be Ana… any suggestions? REVIEW!**


	3. District 3

Girl District 1: Thalia Greengrass (Age: 12)

Boy district 1: Bravet Kaminska (Age: 15)

Girl district 2: Ember Fawn- MissHippoPot (Age: 14)

Boy district 2: Perseus Greystone- Janelle Howard (Age: 17)

Girl district 3: Vivian rose- Ktcat96

Boy district 3: Edward Braxton- Arrows and Love (Age: 18)

Girl district 4: Blue Lilly Smith- Lilly Lupin Odair (Age: 15)

Boy district 4:

Girl district 5: Mirvena Smith- Amber Tate (Age 14)

Boy district 5: Ethan Blitzer- Buttons301 (Age: 15)

Girl district 6: Aurelia Galloway- Janelle Howard (Age: 16)

Boy district 6:

Girl district 7: Diane Sommerfield- Veggymonster (Age: 17)

Boy district 7:

Girl district 8: Magnolia (Maggie) Crescent – Iloverueforever (Age: 18)

Boy district 8:

Girl district 9: Hope Jucla- ActOnStrengthAlone- (Age 14)

Boy district 9:

Girl district 10: Bree Mackintosh- EmeraldPaw (Age: 17)

Boy district 10:

Girl district 11: Hymn Davisen

Boy district 11:

Girl District 12: Tocori Clari– Bribrirocks17 (Age: 16)

Boy district 12:

Girl district 13: Skylar Summers- Pinkwater17 (Age: 15)

Boy district 13: Arden Darsten- MissHippoPot: (Age 15)]

**I don't own Hunger Games and also SUBMIT DISTRICT FOUR BOY!**

**Edward Braxton P.O.V:**

My alarm buzzed to the sound of the hummingbird, which is extinct. My hand slapped down on the alarm as I got ready for the reaping. I never got picked all the years I have been the ball for the boy tributes. I consider myself lucky; in fact, District 3 is not the district to win the Games. We do electronics which really won't help in the games, unless we make some sort of an electrical trap or some way to shock opponents to their death. My little sister would be in the reaping this year. Rose would never win the games if she was chosen I just know it. My hair was messy, as always. My comb fixed that problem in a jiffy. My reaping outfit was simple, slacks, white cotton shirt with collar. I could picture my sisters' reaping outfit. The color; a pale rose with ballet slippers that fits her personality perfectly. She stepped in my room with a slightly different outfit; Rose dress, but small heels with a silver tip at the top. I smiled.

We walked down to the Square and saw a lot of people. After the stupid story about Panem and North America we got down to business. The escort Danelle Trishia said the first tribute.

"Rose Braxton." My heart beat so fast. Someone volunteer for her. Someone volunteer for her! That's when I hear a person call out.

"I volunteer!" The teenager said. She had long brown hair with a small clip on her right part. I have seen her before. It was Vivian Rose from school. She had used to sit next to me in class.

She ran up, her hair flying behind her in a wild frenzy.

"Oh, do tell what your name is dear." Danelle chirped.

"Vivian—Vivian Rose…" She trailed off, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Beautiful name Vivian is." She said, not giving her a chance to answer.

"Now onto the boys!"

She dug her ugly little pointed nails into the boys bowl.

"Squertyn Gaborty" She called out.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I called.

This was for my little sister Rose. If I won, maybe I could persuade them to stop the Hunger Games.

I walked up to the stage quietly. Not a peep was heard in the Square.

"Lovely, We have TWO volunteers!" Danelle chirped happily. "Your name?"

She gestured her hand at me in a disgusted manner.

"Edward Braxton." I stated unhappily.

**Vivian Rose P.O.V**

"Rose Braxton!"

"I volunteer!" I called.

I knew nobody else was going to volunteer for this little girl.

"Oh, do tell what your name is dear." Danelle chirped.

"Vivian—Vivian Rose…" I trailed off, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Beautiful name Vivian is." She said, not giving me a chance to answer.

"Now onto the boys!"

She dug her pointed nails into the bowl for the boys.

"Squertyn Gaborty" She called out.

"I volunteer as tribute!" A boy called.

It was the Braxton boy. He had used to sit next to me in school.

He walked up to the stage quietly. Not a peep was heard in the Square.

"Lovely, We have TWO volunteers!" Danelle chirped happily. "Your name?"

She gestured her hand at him in a disgusted manner.

"Edward Braxton." He stated unhappily.

**NO ONE'S P.O.V**

The Peace-keepers led the district three tributes into the train. They had skipped the good-byes.

They knew that this would most likely be their last time to see their family and they didn't even say goodbye.

**Both tribute's P.O.V**

I love you… my kind, and sweet family.


	4. District 4

Girl District 1: Thalia Greengrass (Age: 12)

Boy district 1: Bravet Kaminska (Age: 15)

Girl district 2: Ember Fawn- MissHippoPot (Age: 14)

Boy district 2: Perseus Greystone- Janelle Howard (Age: 17)

Girl district 3: Vivian rose- Ktcat96

Boy district 3: Edward Braxton- Arrows and Love (Age: 18)

Girl district 4: Blue Lilly Smith- Lilly Lupin Odair (Age: 15)

Boy district 4: Nathan Clearwater

Girl district 5: Mirvena Smith- Amber Tate (Age 14)

Boy district 5: Ethan Blitzer- Buttons301 (Age: 15)

Girl district 6: Aurelia Galloway- Janelle Howard (Age: 16)

Boy district 6:

Girl district 7: Diane Sommerfield- Veggymonster (Age: 17)

Boy district 7:

Girl district 8: Magnolia (Maggie) Crescent – Iloverueforever (Age: 18)

Boy district 8:

Girl district 9: Hope Jucla- ActOnStrengthAlone- (Age 14)

Boy district 9:

Girl district 10: Bree Mackintosh- EmeraldPaw (Age: 17)

Boy district 10: Setter Pintell- Buttons301 (Age: 16)

Girl district 11: Hymn Davisen- Arrows and Love (Age: 16)

Boy district 11:

Girl District 12: Tocori Clari– Bribrirocks17 (Age: 16)

Boy district 12: Dylan Harbor- Iloverueforever (Age: 18)

Girl district 13: Skylar Summers- Pinkwater17 (Age: 15)

Boy district 13: Arden Darsten- MissHippoPot: (Age 15)

**I do not own Hunger Games so, submit tributes, and ENJOY!**

**Blue's P.O.V**

"Deliah…" I groaned.

"Come on, come on, come on!" She chanted as she jumped on my bed.

"Leave me alone!" I grumbled angrily.

"Fine, Blue," She sang, "I didn't want to have to do this but…"

Before I knew it, cold liquid was poured all over my head and body. As it rolled down my shirt and soaked into my hair, my deathly wrath was about to pour all out onto my sister. She angers me to no end.

"DELIAH HARLEQUIN DELACOUR SMITH," I screeched, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"I dare." She smirked.

"I'm going to strangle you!" I yelled.

She squealed and ran out the door.

"GET BACK HERE!" I hopped out of my bed and ran down the stairs. She laughed evilly and maneuvered.

Luckily I was expecting her turn. I grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dragged her up the stairs.

'_Thump, Thump, Thump…' _The sound of my sisters back being dragged up the steps was banging loudly. I hope my Grandmother doesn't hear.

"Blue dear, is that you?" My Grandma Rosemary called hoarsely.

"Yes, it is me, Grandmother!" I replied, dropping Deliah quickly.

"Scram kid before I change my mind." I whispered in a threatening voice.

She scampered up the stairs quickly. She knew I wasn't kidding.

Good girl. She has learned her lesson quickly.

"Blue?" My grandmother called, "Where are you?"

"Right here Grandmother." I replied sitting on the steps.

The rest of the morning went fast. I forgave Harley, because she actually saved me a shower. We ate breakfast—after my brother woke of course. Also we got ready for the most dreaded day of the year, the reaping day. I had dressed in a black dress that passes the knee with black flats, and my hair down with my fringe clipped back. My grandmother had said to me I looked just like my mother. Even thinking about it I cry.

My mother had died at age twenty nine, from giving birth to my little sister and brother, Deliah and Daniel. I miss her very much and will never forget her songs to me at night. Her beautiful voice flowing out into the night, making all the animals stop and listen to the sweet melody. Oh, how I wish my mother was here with me right now. I wish she could see Deliah and Daniel grow and go through different phases that not even I understand.

I hope she is watching over us right now, and wherever she is, I love her and always will.

I got cut off by wetness rolling down my cheeks, making my face hot.

"Get in line." A gruff voice demanded.

"What?" I looked at my surroundings.

I hadn't even noticed I had made it to the district four square. I mustn't dwell on thoughts, for I could have walked right into the ocean for all I know.

The tears had spread on my cheeks, so they were beat red and soaked. I wiped the tears away and confidently walked to the group of age fifteen girls from my district.

"I mustn't dwell on thoughts. Or Thy might speak impudent thoughts aloud." I chanted to myself.

Our ugly escort Amailies called out but one name to almost make me cry. "Blue Lily Smith"

My face went completely blank.

"I mustn't dwell on thoughts. Or Thy might speak impudent thoughts aloud."

I could hear my family's screams of angst behind me. I stared straight ahead.

The stage was an inch away. Tears rolled out of my eyes freely, staining my cheeks with a reminder I was afraid. I felt as though I had already died, seeing my family and friends cry for me. I deserved to die right now, and save myself the pain of sadness and angst of thinking of how I was going to get stabbed, or I was going to eat poisonous berries, or I was going to get strangled. Sometimes I wonder why the capitol is doing this to us, and when we hear the wails and screams of families when they see their son or daughter getting killed, or when the child gets reaped. If god didn't love us, why did he send us onto this earth?

But, I guess we were put onto this earth to be killed, like pigs for slaughter.

Nathan P.O.V

"Now for the boys," Amilies called shrilly.

Her ugly, long, witch-like fingers dug into the bowl of paper slips. I ran my hand through my hair. My name was in that bowl twelve times.

The crying girl looked into everyone's eyes, as if she was begging them to somehow get her off of that stage. It was sad.

The thing that came out of Amilies's mouth made me freeze. "Freddie Clearwater!"

Not my brother… no—no! This can't be happening!

Just as Freddie went to walk up I called,

"I volunteer as tribute!"

The crowd went quiet. I walked up to the stage.

"Your name?"

"Nathan Clearwater."

"I am guessing that was your brother…?" Amilies asked happily.

"Yes, yes it was."

The rest of the reaping went fast. Peacekeepers led us to the through the justice building and onto the train. That girl tried to escape to say goodbye to her family, but the peacekeeper held a gun to her head, so she was forced to hold still. They threw her into the train, but led me gently into the train. I felt bad.

You could hear her wails of fear and sadness from her compartment.

If I wasn't so good at holding my feelings in I would of cryed form the wails of the girl, my family being ripped from me, and feeling as I knew I was going to die.

Why is this happening to me—to us?

We are going to die—like pigs to a slaughter house.

**Like it? Hate it? Review! **

**Constructive criticism please … and SUBMIT TRIBUTES!**

**Also thank you to all you who review and read this so far I have **

**143 Visitors and 556 views for the month of November and December!**

**November: 527 Views and 130 Visitors**

**December: 29 Views and 13 Visitors**

**Yay! Tell your friends about this story!**

**Once again thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**


	5. District 5

I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor. My heart was racing faster than it ever had before, because of this. Why does it always happen to me?

That stage filled my mind with hushed thoughts, never to be spoken. "Don't walk!"

My mind told me, but my legs wouldn't listen. I had to keep going, walking through that door of death.

"MIRVENA!" My best friend screamed. A gunshot was heard, along with gasps.

All that was needed for all this pain to be over was for time to go back. That name to be put back in the bowl, another picked. If only my life was normal, and I could realize…

I was the girl tribute for the 107th hunger games.

ETHAN BLITZER P.O.V

A minute passed she called the name I thought would never come out of that bowl. "Ethan… Blitzer?"

"What?" I whispered inaudibly. This was not supposed to happen to me.

Death is knocking at my door—and I do not want to answer. I have no choice though.

I can win this, and be the only tribute that gets to go home to his family. I can be the one who made it back alive from these horrid games. I can be the winner my brother always said I was. I can survive with or without training.

BOTH TRIBUTES' P.O.V

I heard that in other districts they had skipped the goodbyes. They had done the same to us. Typical capitol, wanting to get these games started as quickly as possible.

We were led onto the train to be shipped to our pre-death. But now, death kind of sounded comforting. Letting it embrace you into a warm and white world with no trouble, pain, slaughter, or hurt.

But, it is way too late now. Those capitol people will protect that place with peacekeepers, force-fields, and no sharp things most likely.

The train started to move.  
I am going to try to live…

But, there is no guarantee.


	6. District 6 (Edited with boy)

I WILL EDIT THIS WHEN I GET THE **DISTRICT SIX **BOY! ILYASM 3

I smoothed out new lace shirt and slowly ran my fingers around the gem on my necklace. They about cost my family all we have.

They were supposed to be for my birthday… until one flaw; One tiny mistake that I will never forget.

Right now I am at the reaping—waiting for another kid to be picked. Another to die, walking right into the capitol's dirty, horrible hands.

I knew it wasn't going to me; I had never done tesserae, so my name was only in four times.

I was so lost in the chattering girls and boys, I didn't notice Serafina—our escort—was picking girls from the small glass bowl. Until I swiftly heard what had come out of that lipstick covered mouth.

"Aurelia Galloway!" She called with that annoying capitol accent.

My face fell drastically—or at least that is the story mom told me.

I didn't notice I was already on the stage. One single tear fell from my eye, as the crowd stayed silent. My heart is on the ground, while my thoughts are in the dark.

I am Aurelia Galloway, and I am the girl tribute for the 107th hunger games.

Vincent's P.O.V

I stretched out my arms and legs, preparing to fast-walk straight to the square.

"Vin!" Somebody called behind me.

I turned around, just to have something—rather somebody, latch onto my lips. I pushed the person away, and looked to the culprit. "Otto! Why would you do that?!" I screamed angrily, getting into his face. "Violet." He answered like nothing had happened a couple minutes prior.

"What does Violet have to do with this "problem"? She is innocent!"

"Yup." Otto said without a care in the world, carefully fingering the pay he had received to kiss Vincent in his pocket.

"Otto, I'm sick of this," I declared, "Bye."

"Mhm." Otto replied.

I can't believe Otto would kiss me… and he would bring Violet into it. I looked at my surroundings. I was in front of the justice building, in my age group. How did I get here so fast?  
Probably because of all the stress, it felt like time was ticking slowly.

"Time for boys," Serafina said drearily. I noticed I had been late for the reaping. A small pixie-looking girl was sitting upon the stage, with no emotion on her face.

"Vincent Mechanique," Serafina said slowly. The chattering girls and boys went silent. Not even a peep from the birds or a rustle of the bushes from an animal was heard. I looked to my friends—basically begging for them to help me—with no words. Relius cried out, and Baskerville followed suite. Accept Baskerville's were cries of happiness—not anguish. Icilla looked pityingly at me.

"Come on, we don't have all day." A peace-keeper said in a gruff voice, roughly pushing me past the visiting rooms, and onto the train. The peacekeeper behind me was doing the same to the pixie-girl. I must learn her name.


	7. District 7 (Edited with boy)

_**Ok, I got the tributes back luckily. The only spots I have open now are: 9 and 11**_

_**Girl District 1: Thalia Greengrass (Age: 12)**_

_**Boy district 1: Bravet Kaminska (Age: 15)**_

_**Girl district 2: Ember Fawn- MissHippoPot (Age: 14)**_

_**Boy district 2: Perseus Greystone- Janelle Howard (Age: 17)**_

_**Girl district 3: Vivian rose- Ktcat96**_

_**Boy district 3: Edward Braxton- Arrows and Love (Age: 18)**_

_**Girl district 4: Blue Lilly Smith- Lilly Lupin Odair (Age: 15)**_

_**Boy district 4: Nathan Clearwater**_

_**Girl district 5: Mirvena Smith- Amber Tate (Age 14)**_

_**Boy district 5: Ethan Blitzer- Buttons301 (Age: 15)**_

_**Girl district 6: Aurelia Galloway- Janelle Howard (Age: 16)**_

_**Boy district 6:**_

_**Girl district 7: Diane Sommerfield- Veggymonster (Age: 17)**_

_**Boy district 7: Aden "Red-Haired" Hanran**_

_**Girl district 8: Magnolia (Maggie) Crescent – Iloverueforever (Age: 18)**_

_**Boy district 8:**_

_**Girl district 9: Hope Jucla- ActOnStrengthAlone- (Age 14)**_

_**Boy district 9:**_

_**Girl district 10: Bree Mackintosh- EmeraldPaw (Age: 17)**_

_**Boy district 10: Setter Pintell- Buttons301 (Age: 16)**_

_**Girl district 11: Hymn Davisen- Arrows and Love (Age: 16)**_

_**Boy district 11:**_

_**Girl District 12: Tocori Clari– Bribrirocks17 (Age: 16)**_

_**Boy district 12: Dylan Harbor- Iloverueforever (Age: 18)**_

_**Girl district 13: Skylar Summers- Pinkwater17 (Age: 15)**_

_**Boy district 13: Arden Darsten- MissHippoPot: (Age 15)**_

Diane Sommerfield- District 7

I slowly walked down the woody streets of district seven. My black hair whipped around my face, while my dress flailed around my small figure.

Figures were rushing past quickly, hoping to get to the reaping on time. But me? I'm in no rush.

The capitol was just waiting for that moment, when Katniss Everdeen settled down. Now she is back up on her feet, fighting for what is right. Katniss's daughter, Primrose Rue Everdeen, is sixteen and currently fighting alongside her mom.

So why should we have to go to something that was meant to be stopped many years ago? I walked through the small opening into the homely square, pondering my stupid, yet smart question.

I suddenly looked up straight into the blue eyes of Priscilla Escott, our escort. She looked pitifully at me, as her sea-blue eyes filled with unsheathed tears. She was an old friend of my mother's. Priscilla had knew me since I was a baby. My whole body shook as I became filled with fear at these two words," Diana Sommerfield." Her voice cracked at the end.

The peacekeepers ignored my whimpers of defiance, and pushed me onto the train. I banged against the windows, looking for some way out. Priscilla was led onto the train shortly after me. She hugged my small figure to her. I nuzzled my head in her surprisingly non-capitol like cropped blonde hair.

I am the girl tribute for the 107th hunger games. One word.

Why?

**Aden Hanran's P.O.V**

I smoothed out my grey shirt, taking the time to kiss my daughter, Logan; my son, Hunter; and my beautiful wife Cathleen. She was getting ready to come with him; to the reaping. Colleen and I left our daughter and son with a nice old lady across the street as we sped-walked to the reaping.

We were there in a matter of time. We got signed in and went to our mandatory groups. I winked at her and flashed a smile that could have made her faint, by the look on her face. She gestured at me red hair. I brushed a hand through it and laughed.

Everyone turned silent, at the escort's voice, "Diana Sommerfield." Her voice cracked at the end.

A petite, brown haired girl walked up to the stage. With a look of terror on her face.

The escort plucked another name out unhappily and looked away for a second before saying, "Aden Hanran!" I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. No. I thought, not now. Not when everything had seemed to be so perfect. Maybe I had heard wrong, maybe the woman couldn't read very well, but no. I'd already began walking to the stage, I stopped short when I looked at Colleen. Tears streamed down her face. I smiled, reassuringly at her. I'd win; for her.


	8. District 8

**If any of you seeing this were kind, even if you already submitted a tribute, three of you would give me these two tributes: District 9 and District 11 (boys) please consider it, and also consider reviewing and sending me mentors, **

**Sincerely, SoftballsHATEme**

**Maggie Crescent [P.O.V]**

"Tallulah, you know you have to be strong, because mommy might be on a vacation for a while—ok?"

I gave Tallulah a reassuring smile and laughed half-heartedly; more like a long death.  
I couldn't think of leaving Tallulah, but I had to be strong for her: Put on a happy face and pretend that nothing is happening, at least anything bad.

"I'm going to leave you with-" I kneeled down to her height and forced a smile "The ladies at the bakery. Ok?"

"Okway , Momma." Tallulah slurred in her cute toddler voice.

I dressed Tallulah and I quickly and rushed to the bakery. I could hardly stand being near the house. I didn't want to leave her. I rang the doorbell and told her to go inside after they answered.

I rushed off, making sure I left candy and a teddy bear with Tallulah, my red hair flying behind me.  
I was pretty sure there was a wild look in my green eyes, based on how I was feeling.

Soon enough I was at the square. I fingered the small bracelet Tallulah gave me.

I was a nervous wreck. Of course, I didn't want to be picked. Nobody does.

But of course, they had to pick me. With the simple words "Magnolia Crescent" I was set off. Tears streamed down my cheeks, making my face hot as I walked up to the stage.

The escort looked at me with an odd look on her face, as to say, _why are you crying?  
_If only she knew.

**Patch Nishiki [P.O.V]**

"Magnolia Crescent!" The escort called happily.

The girl looked around, as though someone would volunteer for her. She looked kind of cute that way, the way her face contorted and her cute button nose scrunched. I could totally go for her, if she wasn't a tribute of course.

"Now, onto the boys!" The escort called.

She dug her attractive fingernails into the bowl and plucked out a thin piece of paper.

"Patch Nikki!" She called.

"It's Patch Nishiki!" I called happily. "Call me when I win!"

Wionna Whipcord, my childhood best-friend, glared at me from the girls' section. I gave her a concerned look, even though this was my chance to get more girls.

I'm gonna win. . . and girls will be coming to me like bees onto honey.

**How'd you like Patch and Maggie? Review or. . . I'll get Katniss after you!**

**Katniss: *Pulls back arrow threateningly* She means it. . .**

**Peeta: Katniss honey. . . calm down!**

**Katniss: Just for now, Peeta. I'll kill them after, If they don't review.**

**Soo, yeah. Don't make Katniss go after you.**

**Peace, Shalas, Bunnys, and Sugar Spice and Everything Nice,  
SoftballsHATEme**


	9. AN

**I  
do  
not  
want to  
procrastinate  
because  
I don't  
want  
to  
be  
picky  
because  
all I am  
look-  
ing  
f-  
or  
four  
reviews  
before I up-  
date. Please g-  
rant my wish so I  
do not cry repeatedly  
thanks for understanding . . .**

Anna  
Valdez


	10. Important UPDATE

I'm sad. Really sad.

Guys, I'm going on hiatus with this. I'm not sure _anyone_ is really interested in this story anymore and I have writers block . . . I wish I could go on, but for now this is goodbye. Try one of my other stories and see how you like them.

But for now, until I get some reviews and inspiration, this story will be on hold.  
I love you all, Anna Valdez.


End file.
